


Dropping the Drawbridge

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Dorkiness, First Meetings, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, blood loss mentioned, description of stitching a cut (in case that makes you sqeamish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Sawamura-san," he says, amusement bleeding into his voice with little remorse, "why don't you tell me the story behind your injury while I take a look at it for you?"</p>
<p>Sawamura squints at him suspiciously. It's not entirely unwarranted considering that he's already had to tell the tale once when he'd been through triage; Kuroo already has an abridged version in the notes he's been passed.</p>
<p>He just wants Sawamura to have to recount it again because the constipated look the thought of it brings to his face is absolutely hilarious.</p>
<p>And also, the furrow between his brows is kind of adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping the Drawbridge

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting in E.R/A&E AU for Anon

There's a smirk curling at the corners of Kuroo's lips that he knows probably isn't particularly professional, but it's difficult to control in the face of the sight before him.

Though he's not really trying that hard to keep it back, if he's being completely honest. 

"So, Sawamura-san," he says, amusement bleeding into his voice with little remorse, "why don't you tell me the story behind your injury while I take a look at it for you?"

Sawamura squints at him suspiciously. It's not entirely unwarranted considering that he's already had to tell the tale once when he'd been through triage; Kuroo already has an abridged version in the notes he's been passed.

He just wants Sawamura to have to recount it again because the constipated look the thought of it brings to his face is absolutely hilarious.

And also, the furrow between his brows is kind of adorable.

It takes a moment, but eventually Sawamura huffs out a breath and reaches over Kuroo's desk to let the doctor take his hand.

Kuroo's gentle hands are a little at odds with his sharp smile, eyes attentive as he unwraps the bandage to inspect the wound. It is stained with a little blood, though Kuroo knows that this is largely due to the mess of tissue that the triage nurse had picked out of the cut earlier. He certainly doesn't envy Sawamura the cutting commentary he had likely been subjected to a his hand had been cleaned and re-wrapped; Kuroo has it on good authority that Futakuchi's running on a measly two cups of coffee today, so it's likely that his already minimal patience has been completely whittled down by now.

Plucking stringy bits of tissue paper out of an open cut would not have helped in the least.

Despite Kuroo's light touch, Sawamura does flinch just a little as the fabric is pulled away from his skin. From the depth of the cut, Kuroo's not surprised he's experiencing some level of discomfort.

"A friend of mine was trying to open a tin can in the kitchen," Sawamura begins, as though to distract himself from the dull throb of pain in his hand. "Can opener wasn't doing much for him so he asked for a hand; I managed to get it open to about... three quarters of the way around? So we were trying to pry it the rest of the way open with a knife."

"...So you sliced your palm open with a knife?"

Sawamura's brows draw even closer together.

"No. I sliced my palm open on the can's lid. Someone burst into the kitchen while I was trying to take it off and it might have... startled me." His eyes narrow at Kuroo, daring him to laugh.

He manages to keep a straight face through sheer force of will, though his struggle is more due to the disgruntled scrunch of Sawamura's nose than his story.

Satisfied with the explanation, Kuroo asks the usual questions ("Have you taken any painkillers?" "How long has it been bleeding?" etc.) and goes about disinfecting the cut. The cursory warning he usually gives gets cut off by a curt, "Yeah I know, it might sting," but far from being offended Kuroo bites back a grin.

He gets the distinct impression that it's more to do with the fact that Sawamura's usually cleaning up scrapes and has probably delivered the line several times himself. Kuroo still figures that he's unused to having to be tended to himself though.

"Nurse Futakuchi's probably told you this already, but this is going to need stitches."

Sawamura grunts in affirmation.

"Are you okay with needles?"

"I'll be fine," Sawamura hums. "I guess it's a good thing that the friend who drove me here couldn't find parking though."

Kuroo chuckles under his breath as he secures his pre-threaded needle in a needle holder and checks that he has bandages, antiseptic wipes, scissors and forceps to hand. "Is he the one that was trying to open the can or the one who made you jump?"

Sawamura snorts softly at the question. "Neither. He's the one who made me jump's boyfriend."

"Just how squeamish is he?"

"You have  _no_  idea."

Kuroo keeps him talking as he stitches the cut closed, asking the occasional question to prod Sawamura into continuing when he starts to focus on the needle's movement. For the most part his only visible reason is the way his forearm tenses a little, bracing himself for the pickle of the needle on his skin though he does stay admirably still throughout the process.

One might even say that his face may as well be carved from stone when he isn't speaking... But as Kuroo ties off the end he thinks Sawamura's more like the steadiness of an undisturbed body of water; even if something causes ripples, it doesn't take long to right itself.

...And if his thoughts are getting this poetic it's about time for Kuroo to grab some coffee of his own.

He brushes the thought off for later - he isn't due a break for quite a while - and concentrates on wrapping up Sawamura's hand and running through the basics of taking care of his stitched hand.

By the time he's finally peeling off his gloves and rambling about pamphlets Sawamura's staring at him, eyes intent. 

"...Sawamura-san?"

Sawamura jumps, flush starting to dust his cheeks as he drags his gaze from his careful study of Kuroo's face down to his bound palm.

"I was just saying that your hand will be sore for the next few days; you'll need to be careful not to pull the stitches. We don't tend to prescribe anything stronger than over the counter painkillers for this, so if the pain gets any worse than that come back and we'll take another look. Other than that, you just need to book an appointment to take the stitches out again on your way out, like I mentioned earlier. It'll still take a little while for your hand to get back to normal after that but it'll be mostly healed by then."

"Right."

This is around the time that patients tend to get that harried look about them as they realise just how long they've had to wait to see someone (reminded either by the growling of their stomachs or the droop of their eyelids), but Sawamura seems reluctant to move. Kuroo feels his lips ticking up into another grin at the way Sawamura's brows have started to furrow again. The struggle not to reach out and poke his forehead is  _so_  real.

Instead, he settles for saying this:

"Your appointment will probably be with one of the nurses, but if you want to give your recovery an extra boost and you want me kiss it better for you then I should be around."

There's a beat of silence where Kuroo's sure Sawamura's going to walk away without even dignifying him with an answer.

Sawamura has risen from the chair he's been perched on all this while, but when Kuroo looks up it's to see Sawamura's brown eyes filled with wry mirth. "That a promise?"

He's gone before Kuroo can respond, but  _damn_ , Kuroo hopes he doesn't get an appointment with Futakuchi because he'll never hear the end of it.

(...And even if he  _does_ , Kuroo has the feeling that every minute of jeering would be worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, there's probably inaccurate description etc. as I am in no way a medical professional and I'll admit my research for this was pretty minimal. Though I have actually been to A&E with my dad when he managed to slice _his_ hand open on a can on Diwali (right before we were supposed to go to my cousin's house like we do every year) while trying to open a can of ghee for my mum, but that was a few years ago so I can't remember it so well anymore ^^' Also we had to call a paramedic out because he was bleeding so much before we went to A &E and got prioritised once we got there as he's had a heart attack before so we didn't have to wait as long as we would have otherwise ^^'
> 
> ANYWAY. Sorry the end of this is a tad rushed, but I hope you enjoyed reading this anyway ^^' The title this time is from Pendulum's The Tempest


End file.
